


A game of Gobstones

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Imaginary Friend, Young Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: It's Christmas Day in Malfoy manor and Scorpius has asked for only one present, Gobstones, which later turns out to be the worst present he could have asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, after seeing the play so many times, I thought it would be a cute idea to write about Scorpius and his imaginary friend, Hector. (In the play, Anthony, who plays Scorpius, changes the name to Hector so I think i'm gonna just write it as Hector rather than Flurry. Sorry!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Feedback would be great
> 
> <3

**25th December 2015**

Scorpius was always spoilt when it came to Christmas presents. Being an only child, Draco and Astoria had no one else to spend money on but him. It was 5:58 in the morning on Christmas Day, Scorpius had been awake for a while but Draco had mentioned to him the night before that if he woke them up any earlier than 6am then there would be no presents. Scorpius wanted presents.

“SHHH!” he whispered to emptiness. “Dad says if we wake him and mum then I can’t have presents”. He crept across his bedroom to a chair that stood alone in the corner of the room holding his navy blue dressing gown. He put it on, staring at his bed as he did.

“Hector, we can wake them soon. I promise” he declared, shuffling back to his bed and perching himself on the edge, staring profusely at the clock on the wall. It seemed like forever before it finally ticked round to 6. As it did, Scorpius bounced off the bed and lunged himself toward the door.

“Come on, Hec! I asked for the game _‘Gobstones’_ this year and I really want to see if I got it!” he proclaimed as he ran down the hall towards his mum and dad’s room. Just as he placed a hand on the door handle, the door opened from the inside and Draco stepped out of the room in a matching navy dressing gown to Scorpius’. He knows that Scorpius is very punctual, so telling him not to wake him before 6 o'clock meant that he was going to be woken at exactly 6 o’clock.

“SHHH, your mother isn’t feeling too well so she’s going to stay in bed a little while longer”. Scorpius’ smile dropped, he wanted to see his mum’s face when he opened his presents. “But we can go open your presents if you like?” Draco added. Scorpius nodded, following his father to the lounge.

Scorpius began separating the piles by the names on the tag. His pile was remarkably larger than the other piles - but that made sense, he was the only child in the house. He looked at his father who gave him a nod of acknowledgment and so he began attacking the wrapping paper around the presents.

A fair bit of time had passed and Scorpius was on his last box. So far he had opened a brand new, updated _‘Hogwarts: A History’_ amongst a hefty pile of other books, a set of quills, a mini lab kit from his grandfather and a numerous amount of clothes. He teared at the wrapping paper of his final present to reveal a small card game, _‘exploding snap’_. No Gobstones. Scorpius’ face dropped.

"Thanks.. Dad” he muttered, placing the card game atop the rest of his presents.

“That’s okay, son” he chuckled. “But, I have one more tiny gift for you..” He reached behind the sofa to reveal a small box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper. “This one is just from me. Merry Christmas Scorpius”. He handed the box to his son, who looked startled. Scorpius began lashing at the paper, throwing it onto the mountain beside him. In his hand, he held a medium sized box with _**‘GOBSTONES’**_ in a bulky, gold font. He gasped and leapt from his spot on the floor and threw himself at his father. “Thanks dad!” he proclaimed. “Can I go upstairs and play it now?” his eyes were wide from excitement, he wanted to show Hector his new game. Draco nodded and before he knew it, Scorpius was skipping up the stairs and into his room.

“Hector! Look! I got it!” he chucked the box on the floor, plonked himself beside it and began setting up the board. He’d memorised the rules by reading them at least once a week for the past 6 months. “The rules are like this Hec: We take it in turns to try and knock each others balls out of the circles. The loser gets sprayed in the face with a vile, revolting fluid. Apparently, it takes days to get rid of the smell”. He continued to reel off the rules and then looked at the space in which Hector was sat. Scorpius screwed up his nose, his eyes like daggers beaming towards the empty space next to him; clearly Hector had upset him.

“NO! Those are not the rules!” He yelled and continued to set up the game. He tried to ignore the constant yapping of nothingness by asking, “Would you like to be Red or Yellow?” Hector was obviously not answering Scorpius, to his dismay, and so curled up on himself, knees to chest with his arms wrapped around them.

“No, I’m not playing with you if you’re not going to play the game properly” he announced. “You can’t make up your own rules. You have to play with the proper ones”.

Scorpius began to tear up at something his imaginary friend had said, “Then we can’t be friends anymore, Hector” he informed, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry”

He rose from the floor and launched himself towards to door, stopping just before he left to look back and shout “You’ll be my last ever friend, Hector. I can’t trust anyone anymore”. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the stairs towards the lounge. Draco was still in the same spot on the sofa, this time with a steaming hot mug of Green Tea in one hand and the latest edition of _‘the Daily Prophet’_ in the other. Scorpius shot towards Draco, planting himself in a firm grip around his fathers waist. Draco could sense Scorpius was upset, so didn’t shout at him for spilling half of his tea.

“What’s wrong? Lost one of your balls already?” he joked, trying to lighten to the mood. Scorpius sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his dressing gown.

“Can we take some tea and presents up to mum now?” he whispered quietly, still holding onto his dad for dear life. Draco placed down the newspaper and tea and patted the young boy on the head, lovingly. “Let’s go see if she’s awake now” he smiled, as the two of them rose from the sofa and headed towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got a bit sad! 
> 
> I was listening to the play's soundtrack as I was writing and it all got a bit emotional
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> x


End file.
